1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet which is shaped like a standard desk phone.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional faucets are rather limited in design of the shape in view of the limitation in configuration of water controlling parts of the faucets. In order to design a faucet having an attractive profile, the structural configuration of the faucet must be changed.